justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
"Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by The Sunhill Gang ''(covered by the ''Boys Town Gang)'' is featured on [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], ''Just Dance Wii U'', and Just Dance Now. Dancers 'Classic' 'P1' *Pink dress cuffed around the neck *Banged bob haircut *Dark blue leather boots up to the knees. 'P2' *Yellow spaghetti-strap dress *Regular bob haircut *Pink platform shoes. 'Alternate' He's basically the left coach from ''The Final Countdown''.'' myeyesoffcoach1.png|P1 myeyesoffcoach2.png|P2 countdowncoach1.png|Alternate Background 'Classic' Some colourful floating dots that bounce around. There's also lights that flash from the floor and a light in the ceiling. Those lights flash red, green, and blue. 'Alternate' The shape and style from the background in The Final Countdown.'' It has some of the floor lights from the original. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine. Note that the gold move is done from right to left (P2 to P1): Only Gold Move: 'P2, bring your arms towards P1. P1, throw your arms to grab P2's arms. It is done during ''And let me love you baby. '' CantTakeMyEyesGM.png|Only Gold Move '' '''Alternate There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the Alternate routine: '''Gold Move 1: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms in a big circle. CTMEOU Alt GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) CTMEOU Alt Gm2.PNG|Gold Move 2 (Alternate) Mashup Can't Take My Eyes Off You has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (No Repeats) *Marcia Baila (JD3) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *Think (JD3) *TiK ToK (JD2) *'Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) '(JD4) *Futebol Crazy (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * Love Is All '(Sisters Duet)' Alternate * 4x4 '(Best of JD4)' * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * I Kissed a Girl * Love You Like A Love Song * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER * YMCA * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions The Alternate dancer of ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler's Skip * Wrestler's Stroll * Wrestler's Walk Trivia *The word "God" wasn't censored, because the singer doesn't take his name in vain. * There is an alternate mode which involves P1 from [[The Final Countdown|''The Final Countdown]] and the background from the same as that song. It is meant to be an unusual routine. Most of this wrestlers moves are quite feminine, so they would correspond better with the song. *This is the second time in Just Dance 4 that both the dancers have only have three colors each. The first one was Call Me Maybe. *The second dancer looks similar to the one from ''Proud Mary''.'' *There's an unlockable avatar in Just Dance 2014 that looks like the second dancer. To unlock it, the player has to get to level 1000 on the World Dance Floor, the highest level. *The song is also on [[Just Dance Wii U|''Just Dance Wii U]].'' *The mashup has only seven different dancers. The only male dancer in it is the alternate dancer for the same song. **It's almost one of the lowest numbers of dancers from all mashups in game. Two other mashups with a lower number are I Like It'' and [[Istanbul (Not Constantinople)|''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)]] (both with six), but ''Istanbul's mashup is unused in game. ** Also, this is one of the few Mashups with only one ''Just Dance 4'' dancer, along with ''Maneater''.'' * This is the fifth cover made by someone who doesn't work for Ubisoft Studios; the first one is Toxic, the second one is Holiday, the third is Here Comes the Hotstepper, the fourth is Jump (For My Love) and the fifth is Beautiful Liar. * The JDWiiU version has a glitch: the first star can be gained even though the star bar didn't touch it yet. Gallery JD4CantTakeMyEyes.jpg|Classic canttakemyeyesalternate.jpg|Alternate canttakemyeyes.jpg|Can't Take My Eyes Off You can't take my eyes off you jdwu.png|Appearance in Just Dance Wii U 69.png|Just Dance 2015'' Avatar 70.png|Alternate Just Dance 2015 Avatar Can't Take My Eyes Off You.png|In the menu JDWIIU pictos-sprite (3).png|Pictograms Screenshot 2014-10-08-19-22-09-1.png Cantandfine.png|P2's appearance in the Fine China background Canttakemyeyesoffyouavatar.png Can'tTakeMyEyesOffYouAlternateAvatar.png Videos File:Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_take_my_eyes_off_you. File:Just Dance 4 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_4_Can't_Take_My_Eyes_Of_You_Mash-Up File:Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_Just_Dance_Wii_U File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_-_4*_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:80's Category:Returning Dancers Category:Pop Songs Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Hard Songs Category:Easy Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance Now